Without Her
by plusquemoi
Summary: Without her, Fang cannot think, cannot lead. Gazzy and Iggy need him more than ever. They both know that they will crumble without Max, but how long will it take Fang to realise that he needs her too? Without her, he is a mess. Fax, Niggy.


**OHMYGOSH ITS ANOTHER MR ONESHOT :o**

**Yes, indeedy it is. Hopefully, you guys like it. ;o**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I am not JP. I do get tired of doing disclaimers though. And from writing till 3am. But meh.**

* * *

Without her, Fang felt like a void had been opened up beneath his feet, and he had been chucked inside like an unwanted rag doll. Without her, everything seemed duller somehow; the colours of the quilted pattern of houses below him, the way he spoke and thought, and even the very air around him seemed to hang down, like a weight had been dropped onto it.

Fang knew he needed Max. _She_ was the one who had led them all through the tough, painful years. Yet he had no regrets from following her – he had only found a true happiness when he'd chosen to tread that path.

He also knew that Iggy and Gazzy were suffering just as badly. After all, Gazzy was still just a kid, a kid without his sister or the one who was like a mum to him. Being eight was hard for a bird-kid, and right now, he needed someone that could give him hugs at the right times, someone to hold his hand when he had a bad dream, and someone to wipe any tears that should come forth from his eyes.

Fang was sure he couldn't be that someone.

As for Iggy – Fang wasn't sure what was wrong. The once chatty pyromaniac had retreated far into himself; so far that Fang was scared he would lose him. His eyes were glazed and devoid of any emotion, his wings keeping a steady beat that Fang knew all too well as being in automatic mode. Fang hadn't even seen a bomb in over a week either.

_Max. _

Fang needed her, and badly. But it had been his own stupid choice for separating the flock. Just because she had wanted Ari to come with them.

He snorted. Fang didn't trust that Eraser one bit, no matter how much Max had protested and Angel had told him his heart was pure. From a crazed mass-murderer to kind, caring soul?

Sure.

All he wanted was to go back to the days where they had been free, happy, and not being told to 'save the world'. The days where they laughed and had fun all the time. Where they didn't dumpster-dive for meals and sleep in tress. Though he didn't mind the trees. The days when Fang had started to realise just how important Max really was to him, just how much he needed her.

Like that was going to happen.

But even though the mere thought of Ari made him shudder in hatred, he couldn't help feel some compassion for the Eraser. He was after all, only a kid himself, and had practically been abandoned by his father.

Maybe there was hope for him yet. Maybe, Max was right.

Fang glanced back at his mini-flock, and startled himself out of his self-pitying thoughts to see Gazzy starting to fall far behind. Iggy, of course, hadn't noticed.

_Strike One. Not watching out for all flock members._

Fang signalled to the other two to find a spot to land, and soon they were half hidden by some shrubbery and trees.

Iggy landed high in the boughs of one tree, and turned away from Fang.

_Strike Two. Not all members are happy._

Fang settled down on his own branch, one leg swinging off the side. He pulled out the knife he always carried around with him, and began to whittle away at a small stick.

Gazzy landed wearily next him, and leant against his shoulder. It wasn't long before the small boy was fast asleep, blonde hair tousled by the wind.

The day soon faded away into dusk, and the creatures of the night began to waken. Iggy still had his back to him, so he wasn't sure if he had his eyes closed or not, but Fang knew he would be wide awake, listening to the sounds around him, drowning in his own thoughts.

The forest didn't take long to get dark, and Fang's stomach rumbled in hunger. He knew he should find the mini-flock some food, but he was just so tired, and honestly couldn't be bothered.

Fang kept whittling at the stick all through the night, not really knowing what he was doing. At one point, Gazzy woke up, asking for food, and Fang hated to see the disappointment on his face.

He really needed Max.

_Strike Three. You're out._

By the morning, Fang had made the decision. Gazzy brightened immediately, his smile radiating out towards Fang, warming his heart. Even Iggy perked up a bit, and talked during the long flight to back where they had come from.

And Fang finally realised that the separation from Max had only strengthened the love he felt for her, and the need he had for her presence.

As the mini-flock flew off into the distance, only one object stayed in the forest from that night as a reminder of Fang's thoughts.

Leaning against the tree, perched precariously on the branch Fang had slept on, lay the wooden figure he had carved.

_Max._

* * *

**Please review. I think it was kinda sweet.**

**So, yeah. Check out my other fanfics too :***

**REVIEWPLZPPL. INEEDTHEMTOLIVE D ;**


End file.
